bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gardimuer/Archive 8
Monobook skin Hey Gard, I would like to show you this since I based it off of the MediaWiki:Monobook.css here, and I figured I would show you what I came up with. --'BassJapas' 00:10, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Adding removed content articles from Deco Devolution I was wondering, since most of us have the Deco Devolution book, but there hasn't been any images of the removed content, would it be possible to write the articles for the removed content, with cited info, so we can hopefully get the images in the future? There were at least a few locations removed from the game, and there is the removed creature, which has a lot of concept pics to it. I understand that some could be merged with similar pages, but there is some content that would be informative enough to get a page into the Removed Content section for BioShock 2.Evans0305 00:12, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Removed content? Like the Little Brother? Strangely enough that one was only mentioned in Deco Devolution but Protector Trials features its concept art. By the way, Rapturearchives.org has most of all the concept arts from that DLC and in good quality, if you're looking for them. :But to be back on the subject, I think the "Removed Content" pages should be better organized. It's kinda messy when you're redirected to a category page. --Pauolo 10:36, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Paulo, I'm not sure what you mean by it being messy. "Removed Content" used to be an article, but it was just a list, so it didn't serve any function that a category page couldn't do just as well. You can see what it used to be here: http://bioshock.wikia.com/index.php?title=Removed_Content&oldid=55150. How would you suggest improving things? ::As for making articles about removed locations and creatures, our rule is generally that we don't make an article about it unless there is evidence that whatever it was got farther than the concept art phase. I.E. that there were character models, AI scripts, or level objects already made for it at the time that the idea was cut. If the removed locations/creatures fulfill that requirement, feel free to make articles about them. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:12, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::In fact, I was thinking of making it an actual page with few descriptions for each of the removed content linked to it. For example, we could write about how we find each elements, like the diaries on the game files (it makes me remember to add the remaining unused diaries' portrait from BioShock 2 on the wiki) or the "Rapture Zoo". It's just that I don't like to get on a category page on some wiki when I am looking for something in particular (mention to some messy wikis I once looked at, where "Characters" was redirecting you to a category page with no order than an alphabetical list of articles under "Characters"). --Pauolo 21:03, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Uploading the concept pictures would be great idea. If there is no legitimate article for the picture to be found in, simply put them in the gallery portion of the Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2 article. As far as removed content is concerned, I will say two things. First, removed content is defined as something that was in the game at one point, including a developmental stage. This is to be differentiated from a concept, which was merely an idea that never made it to development. Articles for removed content are good, articles for concepts are not. Second, some of the articles for removed content are great enough on their own, and to string them all together in one article would be burdensome. The Slow Pro article is a good example of both these points. ::::[[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 21:28, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::I guess some could be merged into the Deco Devolution page, especially the removed location concepts. It was just an idea, since there's plenty of BioShock fans who never owned the Deco Devolution book when they got the Special Edition. There's plenty of concepts and content for the first BioShock on here, yet it's sequel has just a minor of it, with some as just the rejected concepts transfered into the game. Still, despite having no character model, I think the Splicer monster could have an article in the removed content section, since there's plenty of developer quotes that describe the creation and idea of it, along with pics that even one of them uses a Brute's shape. Speaking of which, was there one made for the early Aggressors, like the aquatic mutants, before they became Splicers? Evans0305 21:40, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::It's been over a week, but I'm thinking about making my blog for the Aqua Splicer as a page for BioShock 2's removed content section, since despite a lack of a character model, there were plenty of detailed content and quotes about this character. Although it might be too much to fit into the Deco Devolution page (most of the uploaded images are not from the book), I could add a link and brief description to that page. Would that be a possibility?Evans0305 06:38, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: soundtrack Accident, I think. Irritation also. I don't like when someone undo my edits by ignorance and in that case, Leea never played the Protector Trials. --Pauolo 18:48, April 3, 2011 (UTC) EVE Hypo poster hey Gardimuer, i had a question about this EVE Hypo poster on the wiki page. at the bottom left of the poster it has a logo and some text, do you know what it says, and if there is a higher res pic of it? thanks, Stefan 20:40, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Minor Vandalism tested vandalism on some users Userpage. Hopefully this isn't a precursor, but what do you make of it? ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 01:42, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Logo File:Bioshock Infinite Logo2.png should now be canon. The latest news on Irrational Games' site uses the version I put there. Since it is quite smaller than the older version, I'd understand if you don't use it right away. But again, it does show as canon logo now. Edit: Also, Illusian uploaded new versions of the other logos. He gave File:Bioshock-logo.png and File:Bioshock Infinite Logo.png a random thick black edge for some reason. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 05:01, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :I brought it back up at the Blockland forums and this guy already cleared the new logo and added the Wiki too it. Doesn't look perfect, but definitely good. See it here. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 19:44, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Um, i am new to this. Hey i used the fallout wikia, and people said they traveled the waste land and stuff. And now, people are like "Arrived in rapture in 2007" And it says you died in cohans house. Which is dumb since you arent there.So whats that all about? Please respond. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 22:28, 2011 April 9 (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Possible Vandal This wiki contributor, 76.200.233.228, created this fake page, Becky Botsford Splicer|Becky Botsford Splicer, which is really the name of a PBS character, with just "The BioShock 4 is coming" in the content. Looking at their contribution history, they've been popping up here for time to time, making speculation edits to the Splicer pages. I think because of this reoccurring habit, they need a permanent ban from the wiki. Evans0305 03:19, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Columbia in Minecraft. I'm just returning from the server created by the ones who have done Rapture and Columbia in Minecraft Classic. OMG they've done such amazing job! And not only for Columbia (they removed Rapture's map), but also for every map they've done so far. It's like traveling in some childhood dream when you can explore the universe from your video games, but not only. ^^ If you are interested in visiting it, you just have to register on the official website on to go to that link. --Pauolo 19:07, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to bring to your attention. Cult of Rapture silently added bigger versions of its wallpapers. Check here to see. Example of huge quality image I uploaded. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 02:06, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Raider of the lost diaries. Thank you for Music Player and fsbext (it took me some time to find that one) but it's working. But I will have to reinstall the game in English. By the way, is there a way to extract the subtitles from the game ? It may help for the transcripts. --Pauolo 08:43, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :When I began to listen to the files, I couldn't read the file for Fontaine Futuristics and Persephone. After extracting it, I found a diary that I never heard before: Dr. Grimes being killed by Little Sisters (with an ADAM syringe I think) who wanted to play doctors and to see if he was healing. I never saw that one on the official forums. I will wait to get the English version to write the transcript. --Pauolo 09:11, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I think I've got a problem. The unseen diaries (2 in Pauper's Drop, 1 at Inner Persephone) doesn't exist in English. I think that's because they were removed from the game files of the English version of the game, but not from the French version (maybe older version of audio diaries because the beginning and the end of these 3 diaries sound like the multiplayer diaries). And for now, I don't know if I should translate the French version or just mention these missing files. --Pauolo 13:09, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Icons and Logos The icons category needs some reorganizing and cleaning. How should be differentiate between logos and icons? And should there be subcategories for icons for each game, business, etc.? I have thought about some ideas, but I want to know what you think. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 04:06, April 17, 2011 (UTC)